


Between Earth and Death

by Krematoryum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mindfuck
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam'in cehennemin kırdığı aklını iyileştirmek için hep dimdik duran Dean'ın, kendine sakladığı bir sırrı vardır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Earth and Death

Sakin, ve öyle sürecekmiş gibi görünen sabah uykusu son ses açılan rock şarkısıyla kesilen Sam uykusundan resmen fırladı, gözlerini kocaman açarak ve koltuğundan doğrulmaya çalıştı. Bir kol, kesinlikle ağabeyine ait olmayan soğuk bir öfkeyle boğazına dolandığında başaramadı... Çıkarmak istediği şaşkın ses, gırtlağına tıkandığında Sam'in vücudu acıya karşılık otomatik tepki verdi, elleri kola tırmandı, bir milim hareket etmeyen kolu tırmaladı, ağzı nefes almak için açıldı, hava, iğne deliğinden geçermiş gibi yırtıcı bir hırıltı çıkardı.   
  
Bu kadar çaresizliğin etrafta olduğu tek bir yer biliyordu, acıdan kaçamadığı tek bir yer, tek bir kişi. Sam bir türlü su yüzeyinden aşağı inemeyen bir balık gibi çırpınırken tek bir tahmini vardı.   
  
_“Beni buldun, Sammy..”_ kulağının dibinde böyle fısıldadı Lucifer. Sam onu düzinelerce yıl tanımamış olsa sesindeki şefkati gerçek sanacaktı.  _“Özledin mi?”_ Cevap olarak, Sam'in gırtlağından öğürme ile boğulma arasında bir ses çıktığında arka koltukta, Sam'i boğazlayan melek sanki bir cevap almış gibi hmmladı.   
  
Sam'in aklına elindeki yara geldi, bunlar gerçek değildi, daha önce kurtulduğu gibi kurtulabilirdi. Ama Lucifer duymuş gibi onun boğazını daha da sıktı, Sam'in boynundan garip bir ses geldi ve avcının gözlerinden istemdışı yaşlar boşandı. Yine de, birinin hayal meyal onu sarsmakta olduğunu hissettiğinde konsantre olmaya çalıştı. Onu gırtlaklayan melek üsteledi.   
  
“Ben de senin kadar gerçeğim Sam,”dedi Lucifer. “Acı kadar gerçeğim, anlamıyor musun. Ve acıyı yoktan varedemezsin.” Sonra hafifçe güldü. “Bunu en iyi senin bilmen gerek. Neden ağabeyine iki gündür arka koltukta benim oturduğumu söylemiyorsun?”   
  
Sam gözlerini ne zamandır kapalı tuttuğunu bilmiyordu. Şimdiye kadar ölü olmadığına hâla şaşkın, suyla dolmuş gözlerini açtı. Basınç gözlerini doldurmuştu, görüşü bulanık olsa da arabanın artık hareket etmediğini görebiliyordu. Birisi onu sarsıyordu, tüm vücudu  _diren!_  Diye çığlık atsa da yaralı elini çekip yumruk yapmayı başardı, uyuşmuş parmaklarını zorla kapattığında bir anlığına görüntü değişti.   
  
Tam yüzünün önünde, ağabeyinin endişeli yüzü. Ses bir an kesildi ve Dean'ın endişeli bağırışı, “Sammy!”   
  
Sonra Lucifer geri gelmişti. Ve fısıldamıştı. “Seni defalarca  _ben_ parçalamışken küçük bir yarayla benden kaçabileceğini nasıl düşünebilirsin?”   
  
Bu, Sam için onu nefessiz bırakan güçten daha korkunçtu. Ama kurtulması gerekti, “Neden?” diye sordu Lucifer, Sam yumruğunu daha da sıktı, tırnaklarının battığını, uyuşmuşluğunu geçip etinin yeniden açıldığını hissedebiliyordu, Luciferi görmeye devam ettiğini ağabeyine söylememesiyle aynı sebepten.  
  
Diğer elini de çekti, zaten onu boğan güç yavaş yavaş kayboluyordu, elini yana uzattı; kimse yokmuş gibi görünen sürücü koltuğuna.   
  
Ve kurtuldu. Ağabeyi elini yakaladı, Sam yeniden nefes aldı, Luciferin sesi kayboldu.   
  
Sam, hızlı hızlı nefeslerle ağabeyine döndü. Endişeli, yeşil gözler onu tartıyordu. Dean, elleri Sam'in omuzlarında, “İyi misin?” diye sordu.  
  
Sam halsizce başını salladı. Nefessiz bir “İyiyim” mırıldandı.  _Yalan._ Dean zaten inanmış görünmüyordu. Daha genç olan avcı bildiği halde üsteledi. “Yalnızca nefes almam gerek. Dışarıda. Merak etme, kendimi boğmaya çalışmam.”  
“Ya da kendi boğazını yırtmaya çalışmazsın.”  
  
Sam dondu, ellerini boynuna götürdü, ıslak sıvıyı hissettiğinde yutkundu. Lanet olsun, kendi boynunu kanatana kadar tırmalamıştı. Avcı, tırnakları arasındaki koyu renk şeyleri görünce yüzünü buruşturdu.  _Lanet olsun._  
  
Sonra kendisi kadar solgun görünen ağabeyine döndü. “Sanırım. Çalışmam.” boğazını acıtan bir nefes daha aldı. “İşemem lazım, Dean.Uzağa gitmem, merak etme.” İşemek konusunda haklıydı, boğazı ezilirken 'kaza yapmaması' gerçekten şanslıydı.   
  
Dean başını salladı. “Sadece beş dakika.”  
  
Kardeşi offlasa da itiraz etmedi, dışarı, işemeye gitti.  
  
***  
  
Sam kapıyı açtığında birden içeri dolan soğuk hava avcının hafifçe ürpermesine neden oldu. Dean, koltuğuna daha da gömülerek önüne döndü ve derin bir nefes aldı. Sıkıntı veren sessizliği bastırması için teybe uzandı.  
  
“Bunu daha ne kadar sürdüreceksin?”  
  
Dean'ın eli açma kapama düğmesi üzerinde dondu. Sonra derin bir nefes aldı, göğsünün tam yanına saplanmış bıçağı ve verdiği acıyı görmezden gelerek açma düğmesine bastı. Arka koltuktan gelen sesi duymamış, hiç acı çekmiyormuş gibi arkasına yaslandı ve sessizce ön camdan dışarısını izledi. Hoparlörlerden eski zamanların favori şarkılarından biri yükseldi, Dean, şarkıdaki ironiye başka zaman olsa gülerdi. Şarkı, 'saklamaktan' bahsediyordu, 'herkesin iyiliği için', Dean muhtemelen bunu bir daha dinlemeyecekti.  
  
“Erkek kardeşinin gördüklerini yalanlamakta ne kadar da ustasın. Onu iyileştireceğini sanıyorsun. İyi kalpli,  _iyi kalpli_ Dean. Emin ol cehennemdekiler de aynı şeyi söylediler. Ben söylemiştim mesela, kalbin gerçekten  _iyiydi,_  özellikle bıçağı tutarken, ellerinle o bakirenin gözlerini tekrar tekrar oyarken. Her bir ruhu tekrar tekrar kırarken, hatırlıyor musun, Dean?”

  
Dean, her bir detayı, her damlayı, her kokuyu, tüm çürümüşlüğü en incesine kadar hatırlıyor, ruhunun soğuduğunu hissederken, kendine bunun gerçek olmadığını söyledi. İşe yaramadı. Allistair gülerken, yılansı sesiyle devam etti.  
  
“Bence bulman gereken bunun gerçek olup olmadığı değil, Dean. Gerçekliğini zaten biliyorsun. Kendine asıl sorman gereken soruyu da.”İblisin ses tonu cehennemdekine bürünürken avcı dikiz aynasından, iblisin gözlerine baktı ve yüreği ağzında atıyor, dilinde metalik bir tat, devamını dinledi.   
  
“Kafeste olan hanginiz?”


End file.
